Dear Insanity
by Ravena Sugiyama
Summary: Todo demônio soberano tem sua fêmea predestinada, aquela que será sua mente, alma e coração assim como seu reflexo. Ela estará fadada a governar ao seu lado, porém nem sempre a escolhida será uma demônio. Certamente o atual rei do submundo, Uchiha Sasuke, não esperava ter como fêmea uma humana. Porém ele a queria. E ele a teria. Pois, no final, ela era sua doce insanidade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Prólogo**_

O Uchiha observava das sombras com seus olhos escarlates o quarto lilás onde uma menininha brincava com sua boneca de pano, esta que continhas seus cabelos rosados assim como os da dona, porém em um tom mais escurecido. Seus olhos tinham um tom alabastrino um tanto quanto peculiares; um belo contraste com os esmeraldinos que possuía a garotinha.

Sakura sorria feliz pelo novo presente que recebera de seu papai, no entanto, o que a deixava triste era que seu padrasto havia dito-lhe que este esmero que havia lhe agradado tanto fora somente algo que seu pai havia lhe dado para livrar-se dela.

Não acreditava em análoga mentira, porém doía em seu pequeno peito o que o marido de sua mãe dizia a ela.

Sakura sentia-se sozinha.

Ela queria tanto uma amiguinho.

Desejava de seu mais profundo âmago que algum dia encontrasse alguém que gostasse de si. Ela desejava alguém para brincar. Queria uma pessoa que importar-se-ia consigo verdadeiramente, como seu Otou-chan o fazia.

Sentiu seus olhinhos de cor jade encherem-se de lágrimas ao lembrar que não mais poderia vê-lo, pois fora proibida por seu padrasto, Kabuto, de encontrar-se com seu amado papai.

Seu pobre e despedaçado coraçãozinho sangrava e sentia-se completamente só. _Porém por pouco tempo..._

**~/~/~**

Olha-la tornou-se seu maior vício e seu anceio por tê-la em suas braços era esmagador, tanto que seu peito fervilhava para que seguisse seus instintos mais primitivos e, enfim, cuidar dela e nina-la até que ela parasse de chorar.

Caminhou calmamente pelo cômodo pequeno composto por uma cama de solteiro, um pequeno guarda-roupas, uma mesa de centro onde tinham alguns papéis e gizes de cera, com o qual a menina desenhava ainda a pouco, e um bidê perto da cama; todos estes em tons pastéis.

Direcionou-se à pequena Haruno que derramava suas lágrimas silenciosas e, tampouco, havia percebido-lhe, o que não agradou a Sasuke, pois este odiava ser ignorado.

Ao tentar aproximar-se da figura pueril, antes que alcançasse-a, pisou em um ursinho felpudo azul, fazendo um barulho _irritante._

Sakura deu um salto pelo susto e imediatamente direcionou o verdor de seus olhos, espantado e curioso, para a presença grande e imponente de um moreno de orbes obsidianas vestido em seus trajes negros e fúnebres.

_**"Ele parecia um moço muito mau". **_Divagou Sakura em seus pensamentos inocentes e infantis tal como ela própria o era.

–-Quem é você? - Uma pergunta muito compreensível vinda de uma criança de quatro anos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto cruel e insanamente antes de responde-la. Era justamente nesta parte que o monstro sanguinário que habitava-o interiormente queria chegar.

–-Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, o soberano do...

–-Você sabia que está matando o meu bebê com o seu pezão? - Inquiriu para o moreno com todo o direito que ela tinha. Ou, ao menos, pensava assim; afinal aquele moço moreno entrou em seu quarto sem anuência.

–-Meu... Pezão? - Sua voz rouca e gélida assim como cruel capaz de assustar até mesmo as mais horripilantes _fúrias* _repetiu o que lhe foi dito enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas negras.

–-Sim, ele é muito grande ó! - Mostrou o seu próprio, coberto por uma sapatilha rosa com laços vermelhos, para defender sua linha de raciocínio. Sasuke sentia-se cada vez mais curioso com aquele pequeno ser. -E se você não levantar seu pé o meu bebê vai morrer _'asfictiato'. _– Respondeu-lhe serena e explicativa como se ele fosse a criança.

–-Asfixiado? - Sorriu de canto com a confusão dela.

–-Eu não sei... - Pôs a mãozinha sobre o queixo como se pensasse. -Acho que é sim, parabéns pela sua evolução! - Felicitou-o sorrindo-lhe docemente.

Sasuke sentiu uma pequena coceira em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que a vontade de libera-la parecia como algo primordial. Muito vira o _dobe_ faze-lo. Chamava-se rir, até onde sabia, mas de qualquer forma não era como se ele soubesse muito das emoções humanas.

Não era comum que uma criança em tão tenra idade tivesse entendimento de algo assim, mesmo que não conhecesse a raça desprezível que eram os humanos, isso não queria dizer que sasuke não os observava a tempos. Até que não fora-lhe tão inútil, afinal.

–-Como conhece essa palavra? - Mandou que respondesse-lhe, porém a menina pareceu não perceber a ordem explícita e respondeu-o doce, porém incerta de sua veracidade.

–-O _tio kabuto _disse que queria que eu acabasse assim, asfiqui... Asficti... Asfici...

–-Asfixiada?!

–-Isso! - Sorriu agradecida.

–-E quem seria o _"tio Kabuto"? _– O sorriso da menina morreu e em seu lugar seus olhos perderam o brilho para logo ficarem líquidos. Sakura fungou chorosa antes de responder-lhe.

–-O namorado da mamãe. - Sasuke sabia que muitos humanos eram mais carregados de ódio do que alguns demônios que lhe serviam, no entanto, saber que havia alguém assim perto de sua _josei no _fez com que seu demônio interior rugisse e um reverbero de revolta e puro ódio foi sufocado em sua garganta.

_**Esse maldito teria sua vida destroçada cruelmente perante si.**_

Sakura o fitava incessantemente, curiosa com o sorriso estranho que se fez presente na face pálida do moço... Como era mesmo? Fungou mais uma vez e secou os cantos de seus olhos antes de perguntar:

–-Desculpe, mas quem é você mesmo?

Sakura viu a face gélida e indiferente do _moço mau _curvar-se para pegar entre os dedos longos e brancos o urso de pelúcia azul.

Andou até Sakura e pegou-a em seus braços fortes antes de sentar-se sobre a cama desconfortável. Colocou e aconchegou-a em seu colo, para logo, dar a ela seu "bebê".

–-**Uma amigo... **

**~/~/~**

Sakura, pelo que pode notar nos últimos dois meses em que esteve a observando, era uma criança serelepe e facilmente amável, pois ela levava em suas feições seu sorriso infantil e casto.

E por mais que ele odiasse, com toda a sua essência pungente coisa puras e boas, pois somente ele mesmo sabia o quanto isso deixava-lo inconstantemente cruel, Sasuke jamais vira algo insana e perturbadoramente atrativo e _"cativante"_ para si.

Pelas trevas que habitavam-no, era tão tentador fazer o que seu demônio interior quase clamava para que o fizesse.

**Mas isso a magoaria.**

E ele preferia ter sua alma, se é que tinha uma, dizimada a fazê-la sofrer.

Não seria ele a magoa-la.

Ele poderia ser a presença mais cruel do submundo.

_Mas não para ela._

Não para sua futura _**josei no tsuma*.**_

Não tinha importância se ela era humana no fim das contas.

Muito menos, se o conselho era contra a união dele e de sua fêmea.

Tampouco quantos tivessem que gritar e agonizar em suas próprias poças de sangue ao terem sua almas dilaceradas. Contanto que ela sorrisse.

_Não era como se ele fosse misericordioso de qualquer forma._

Porém, por ela ele o seria.

Ele seria tudo e todos seriam o que ela quisesse.

Ele seria tudo o que ela desejasse.

Seria seu cavalheiro em uma armadura sangrenta e seus traços lúgubres resplandeceriam na lua vermelha logo após toma-la e, enfim, fazê-la sua para toda a eternidade.

Não o incomodava quantos fossem sofrer...

_Não importava quantos ele tivesse que matar..._

Por que ela era sua.

_**E ele a teria.**_


	2. Minha Criança

_**Caro Insanity**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

A sala obscuramente fria e negra continha uma ar podre e denso conforme as sobras dançavam em derredor do trono grande e espaçoso onde, ao seu lado, repousava um de mesma arquitetura, porém menor. Aquele era o trono da _**Josei no soburin*. **_

No trono do rei repousava o soberano e cruel Uchiha Sasuke.

A única coisa perceptível para humanos seriam as orbes rubras, comum em qualquer demônio, porém com uma espécie de estrela de seis pontas de cor negra cintilando sua maldade cada vez mais viva em seu olhar fúnebre.

O Uchiha estava sentado confortável em sua posição ereta e seu torso nu era exposto por um sobretudo negro que atingia seus pés, contudo este estava aberto revelando sua estonteante beleza.

As sombras agora rodeavam seu senhor e sons horripilantes fizeram-se audíveis no grande salão do trono localizado no auge do castelo Uchiha, este que continha uma imensa sacada para que seus súditos o venerassem.

As almas caídas em desespero e famintas por sangue, que antes eram apenas sombras, agora tomavam forma.

Corpos irregularmente deformados com a pele escurecida em um tom avermelhado com pequenos, mas mortais, chifres saiam do chão para logo direcionarem-se ao seu mestre, deixando um repugnante rastro de sangue negro que escapava de suas "bocas"; o mesmo que já putrefara a muito tempo.

Cerca de cinco demônios _Fotófabos_ encontravam-se em frente ao rei, curvados.

Sasuke imaginava se eles haviam conseguido concluir a fácil tarefa de localizar um fugitivo de suas masmorras, o mencionado, que fugira à dias, continuava desaparecido.

Demônios Fotófabos não eram uma raça muito inteligente de tal espécie e suas limitações por serem cegos e abominarem a luz eram compensadas com o quesito velocidade e força; porém eram criaturas movidas a instintos primitivos, ou seja, não raciocinavam e, tão pouco; tinham deduções conclusivas e espertas. Em preceito estratégia em batalha a seguinte espécie de demônios era totalmente inútil.

Uma das criaturas aproximou-se ainda, mesmo que irracional, hesitante de seu soberano. Este, dentre todos o maior, depositou na mão estendida de Sasuke um pequeno pedaço de tecido negro, velho e gasto assim como sujo.

_**"A roupa do maldito", **_depreendeu ao cheirar o pano que continha um odor agridoce e levemente putrefato, típico em _Hidras._

-Para onde ele foi? - A voz rouca e terrificante fez-se audível no local imenso produzindo um tenebroso e lúgubre eco.

As bestas recuaram diante de presença imponente nada satisfeita. O que parecia ser o líder, soltou uma espécie de rumor feroz incompreensível enquanto focalizava sua fronte para o chão, algo que o Uchiha interpretou com uma falha na missão.

As feras não sabiam. O haviam perdido. _Eles falharam. _Algo que ele nunca perdoaria. Sorriu de canto, debochado.

-Inúteis! - fechou os olhos momentaneamente ao ouvir o reverbero de desespero daquelas almas medíocres e frívolas. Não eram mais proficientes para si.

E logo depois ouviu todos eles tentarem escapar desengonçadamente de suas garras atropelando uns aos outros por sobrevivência, mas nunca o conseguiriam. **Ninguém, nunca fugia de si.**

Ao abrir os olhos vislumbrou todos contorcerem-se em agonia e exasperação na pavimentação de pedra. Um sorriso insano surgiu em seu semblante ao deliciar-se com as chamas eternas e negras de seu _Amaterasu_ queimando a carne pútrida e nula de seus servos improfícuos.

Deixou escapar um riso curto de divertimento ao ver o sofrimento das presenças condenadas a dor eterna.

-Karin!

Imediatamente uma sombra saiu da parede e o corpo feminino coberto por uma capa negra de nuvens vermelhas seguiu calmamente em sua direção. A fêmea de um de seus homens mais confiáveis reverenciou-o ao parar diante de si, ignorando totalmente os grunhidos de sofrimento das feras, como se fosse algo comum, o que certamente o era.

-Sim, meu senhor? - Inquiriu incerta, pois ainda que seu rei fosse "amigo" de seu _**Otto* **_o mesmo dar-lhe-ia medo eternamente.

-Toma. - Estendeu a ela o tecido que pouco lhe havia sido entregue.

A ruiva levantou-se para apanhar entre os dedos finos e delicados o retalho sujo que cheirava a Hidra.

-Encontre-o, todavia assim que tiver uma localização não vá atrás dele sozinha. Chame reforços e, se algo der errado, retorne e aborte a missão!

-Dois!

-Agora saia.

Retirou-se rapidamente da presença obscura para dar início ao que lhe fora mandado. Não poderia falhar! Era sim uma ótima demônio rastreadora, porém não tão boa quanto seu primo Naruto.

Sasuke levantou de seu lugar e pôs-se a andar à esmo por entre os grandes corredores gélidos e soturnos.

Estava ficando louco. Sua vontade de ver sua pequena estava dando-o , até mesmo, dor física. Seu peito, que por muito tempo esteve morto, agora acelerava cada vez que pensava estar longe dela. Quando pensava que poderia Tê-la em seus braços. Quando imaginava-a sorrindo para si.

O seu demônio interior necessitava dela tanto quanto ele necessitava de sangue para sobreviver. Na verdade ele precisava de Sakura como um todo.

_Seu bebê indefeso e ingênuo_.

_Sua doce criança casta e pueril_.

**Sua Sakura e de mais ninguém!**

_**~ / ~ / ~**_

A rosadinha admirava as árvores balançarem de um lado para o outro enquanto mantiha-se sentada ao chão de frente para a sacada de seu quarto. O verde vivo das folhas perdiam-se ao vento e sua dança no mesmo a deixava hipnotizada no presente momento. Desviou a atenção das folhas para seu ursinho azul que repousava em seu colo.

Usava um vestido rosa de seda com babados brancos que ganhara de seu papai a algum tempo. Sua peça preferida. Sorriu doce pela lembrança enquanto desamassava a barra da roupa.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de passos em sua direção. Não precisaria olhar para ver quem era, já que ele havia prometido que voltaria para lhe ver. _Seu amigo voltara para ela. _Um sorriso gigante rasgou seu rosto ao perceber que ele não mentira para si.

Levantou-se em um salto e direcionou suas feições infantis e jocosamente encantadoras para o _**moço moreno **_que a olhava com um sorriso de canto.

Soltou um gritinho fino e infantil de felicidade por vê-lo ali e correu em direção à ele para logo abrasar suas pernas longas cobertas por um calça negra. Sentiu-se ser levantada e seu pequeno peso fora sustentado pelos braços de Sasuke. Enganchou-se, agora, em seu pescoço o abraçando.

Estar com ela em seus braços era tão tranquilizador. Senti-la abraça-lo como se o mesmo fosse o único em sua vida o deixava venturosamente completo. Sentir que era amado e venerado por ela o deixava prazenteiramente preenchido.

Aconchego-a adequadamente em seu colo e afagou os cabelos róseos que batiam no final de suas pequenas costas. Mudou-a de lugar estabilizando-a em seu braço esquerdo, para que a visse melhor. Como sua pequena era encantadora.

-Que bom que veio, achei que não voltaria! - Sakura contava-lhe seu pensamento enquanto ainda sorria e abraçava-o.

-Por que pensou isso? - A voz tão rouca e sempre vazia de sentimentos, porém presente de crueldade agora soava fleumática e cálida.

-Achei Que me abandonaria ... Como todos.

Puxou o rostinho mimoso, agora um tanto tristonho, para si e pressionou seus lábios finos contra a têmpora da menininha.

-_**Eu jamais a abandonarei.**_

Sakura sorriu alegre e depositou um beijinho na bochecha do homem. _**"Agora ele parecia só um pouquinho mau"**_,ponderou feliz a garotinha.


	3. Sensações

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Passou uma de suas grandes e brancas mãos nos longos cabelos cor de rosa como um carinho um tanto quanto penoso.

O pequeno anjo rosado em seu colo tinha seus olhinhos verdes concentrados nas gravuras coloridas do livro entre suas mãos como se tentasse desvendar um verdadeiro crime.

Achou engraçado como as sobrancelhas de sua pequena mexiam-se em um conflito interno; _árduo e corrosivo_.

Certamente divagar entre qual dos dois, o coelho roxo ou o gato cinza, era de fato, o vilão da fábula que a mesma "lia".

Estava sentado sob o telhado do quarto de Sakura enquanto esta mantinha-se assentada entre suas pernas. Suas curtas perninhas balançavam para frente e para trás em um claro gesto simplório.

-Ele é o _malvadão, _eu tenho certeza! - Decretou ao estreitar seu olhar na direção do coelho de cor duvidosa.

-E como tem tanta convicção disso? - Sorriu de canto da seriedade que adotou o rostinho delicado de sua pequena criança.

-A cor dele... É maligna. - Determinou e negou com a cabeça como se o mencionado fosse um caso perdido.

-A cor? - Realmente o moreno imaginava que somente um criança humana para pensar em tamanha levianidade. Sakura virou-se para si e fechou seus olhos e lhe explicou como se o que dissesse fosse algo óbvio:

-Roxo é uma cor... _malvada!_

-Eu tenho constância que sim. - Sorriu de canto pela imaginação engenhosa da rosadinha. A menina sorriu por ter sua dedução inteligente aprovada por seu amigo.

Sasuke levantou-se a trazendo junto com ele e a menina sentiu quando o seu moreno a segurou entre seus braços e saltou do lugar onde estavam para pousar suavemente no chão de piso amarelado, dentro da sacada do quarto da Haruno.

-Sabe _**seu moreno**_, nós podíamos desenhar um pouco. - Sugeriu olhando com seus grandes orbes jade em direção ao Uchiha que colocava o livro sobre a mesa de centro feita de madeira. Sasuke ao ouvi-la, colocou-a em pé sobre a cama de solteiro.

-De novo? - Ergueu a sobrancelha perfeitamente negra e delineada em uma clara inquisição.

-Certo, hum... Podíamos tomar chá?! - O moreno fez uma careta e Sakura riu descaradamente de si, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, sentiu-se _bem_ com aquilo. Ouvi-la rir o fazia pensar que ela sentia-se _feliz_ consigo.

-Desculpe _**Hime*, **_mas tenho que ir agora. - O sorriso da menina esvaneceu e em seu lugar um semblante triste apossou-se de suas feições antes exultante.

**E ele odiou-se por isso.**

-Não vai não. Nós podemos brincar de outra coisa, mas por favor fica. - Pediu, ou melhor, quase implorou. O moreno sabia, a partir deste momento em diante ela seria sua perdição.

-Não é nada relacionado à brincadeira hime. - Sorriu de canto quando ela deixou escapar um sonoro **"Ah!"**. -Eu preciso mesmo ir, tenho uma... _Reunião de negócios _importante agora... Na verdade já estou atrasado. - Sussurrou a última parte.

-Mas... E se você ficasse só mais um pouquinho? - Tentou dobra-lo. Oras, ele havia _prometido_ que brincaria do que ela quisesse.

-Não pos...

-Por favor, você prometeu. - Sua face neutra e fria transformou-se em algo cômico para a pequena Sakura.

-Não lembro-me de prometer nada. - Informou com sua voz de ferro, rouca e altiva.

-Deixa de ser chato! - Embicou os lábios fazendo-a agora, uma visão fofa para o moço.

-Ok, mas antes você tem que tomar banho. - Pensou rápido já que estava realmente atrasado e ele certamente não queria ter de matar o conselho inteiro por ouvir sermões. Porém, ao que parecia, sua _josei no _não estava disposta a colaborar.

-Só se você prometer que estará aqui quando eu voltar!

-Não confia em mim? - Jogou. Não era certo manipular sua menininha. Sentiria um remorso avassalador depois que visse o olhar desolado da mesma em sua direção quando voltasse, mas o Uchiha não tinha escolha.

-Confio... - Sorriu de canto. -Mas não sou boba seu moreno! - Seu sorriso murchou.

-Não entendo. - Fez-se de inocente.

-Sei que irá embora assim que eu fechar a porta do banheiro. - Estreitou os olhinhos ao olha-lo desafiadora assim como acusadora.

Estalou a língua no céu da boca assim que ouviu a voz infantil e fina, porém delicada, acusa-lo. Revirou os olhos ao ser pego em flagrante por uma criança, mas não qualquer criança e sim um _humana. _

_Mas tratando-se de Sakura ele já não duvidava de mais nada._

-Ok espertinha. O quê quer? - A viu sorrir e rir por ter acertado. Sentiu uma carranca forma-se em sua face.

-Quero que prometa.

-Não... Não... - Repetiu. Não se sujeitaria a análogo constrangimento como _**prometer**_. Mas que coisa de... _Humanos_. Argh! Inclusive o nome dava-lhe calafrios. Até mesmo o demônio que habitava-o interiormente, este que influenciava-o para que fizesse tudo por sua fêmea, rugiu diante de tamanho absurdo.

Sakura abraçou sua cintura e fitou-o de modo choroso fazendo assim com que seus olhos ficassem maiores. Fungou teatralmente e passou uma de suas mão pelo canto dos olhos antes de dar o _xeque mate_:

-Por favor seu moreno, _por favorzinho_!

A maldita sabia pegar pesado quando queria, tanto que via-se quase sem liberdade de expressão futuramente. E seu demônio? O execrável já estava ronronado como um gatinho que é coçado no lugar certo.

-Está bem.

-Ok, agora você tem que prometer. - Por Jashin-sama, não acreditava que estava sujeitando-se aquilo. -Coloca seu dedo junto com o meu. - Explicou ao estender a ele seu dedo indicador. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha mais uma vez naquele dia; _fatídico_ sem sombra de dúvidas.

-O dedo?! O que nossos dedos tem haver com isso?

-Bom eu não sei bem... Mas vi duas meninas da minha creche, que ao fazerem uma promessa, juntaram seus dedos! - Explicou prestativa.

-Deixe-me adivinhar: Teremos que fazer o mesmo? - Perguntou irônico.

-Claro! Só não me lembro agora qual dedo era?! - Divagou incerta.

Que ótimo! Além de obriga-lo a passar por tal vergonha a mesma não sabia ao menos como faze-lo. Revirou os olhos.

-Acho que é esse mesmo! - Ofereceu a si o dedo da mão direita.

Vendo que o moreno não tomava iniciativa, continuou.

-Agora você coloca o dedo da sua mão _'esquerda' _junto com o meu. - Guiou os gestos ao pegar em sua mão direita e encaixar ambos os dedos indicadores.

-E agora? - Indagou já tediado daquela situação.

-Repita comigo: _**Eu**_... Qual seu nome mesmo?

-Uchiha Sasuke. - Aquiesceu agradecida.

-_**Eu, Uchiha Sasuke prometo à você, Haruno Sakura, que irei te esperar para brincarmos e que não irei embora antes que saia do banho! **_- Decretou com uma voz forçadamente séria e mais grossa como se quem falasse fosse um juiz em um julgamento. Sentiu vontade de rir da situação. Que nenhum de seus súditos, conselheiros e, principalmente, o _dobe_ não ouvisse isso.

-Prometo! - Falou rápido e embolado antes de virar seu rosto para o lado contrário tão rapidamente que a pequena Sakura poderia jurar ter visto um leve rubor tingir as bochechas de seu amigo.

Bom, não era exatamente aquilo que esperava que ele dissesse, porém deu-se por satisfeita. A menina abraçou-o e antes mesmo que desse tempo do Uchiha corresponde-lo, Sakura pulou da cama para direcionar seu passos apressados ao guarda-roupas.

Suspirou cansado ao imaginar a quantia de sangue esparramada pelo salão onde eram feitas as reuniões.

Não que matar todos aqueles velhos, até certo ponto, improfícuos fosse a causa de seu tédio, pois mata-los e presenciar seu sofrimento seria divertido, para dizer no mínimo. O que estragava tudo eram as frivolidades que teria de ouvir dos _**Ōshitsu komon***_. Praguejou-se internamente por sua fraqueza.

-Volto já. - Comunicou-o ao entrar no sanitário saltitando e cantando uma música feita para crianças enquanto a menina carregava uma toalha branca e felpuda três vezes maior que ela própria.

_**~/~/~**_

Caminhava quase correndo por entre os corredores soturnos e tétricos feitos de pedra maciça do castelo devido ao seu atraso. _**"Mais de uma hora e meia. Tsc!", **_pensou ao dar-se conta que ficara com a rosada mais tempo do que deveria.

Sua pequena, apesar de inocente e pura, era ardilosa e traiçoeira; lado este que conheceu hoje após a menina explora-lo. Sim! Exploração e não era exagero seu, Sakura era uma ótima manipuladora, boa até de mais em sua opinião. Bufou ao refletir em tudo que fora praticamente obrigado a fazer com ela em poucas horas. Na verdade a paciência que o mesmo tinha com sua garotinha o assustava um pouco.

_A necessidade de ouvi-la rir._

_A devoção com que a tratava._

_O sentimento de proteção que o assolava quando estava em sua presença._

_A noção de jucundidade que ela fazia-o sentir._

Todas essas sensações que só conseguia apreciar quando em sua companhia, o fazia esquecer de quem era. **Do que fazia**. Mas acima de tudo, ela fazia-o esquecer do quanto já sofreu.

Curvou, inconscientemente, os lábios levemente pálidos em um sorriso torto ao lembrar-se da figura elétrica e tagarela que era sua futura rainha.

Adotou sua expressão mórbida e funesta assim que seus olhos escarlates avistaram a imensa e pesada porta de ferro ricamente incrustrada de pedras preciosas, que era a única forma de acesso à sala de reuniões do conselho. Andou, agora, calmamente pelo alpendre que dava afluência ao mesmo.

Pôs ambas as mão nas gigantes portas duplas antes de empurra-las.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hime - Princesa

Ōshitsu komon - Conselho real


	4. Vai Haver Sangue!

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Vai Haver Sangue!**_

Adentrou de forma lenta no imenso salão soturno e tétrico enquanto direcionava seus passos para um único ponto no fundo, mas ao mesmo tempo no centro do lugar, assim como também o mais obscuro.

Direcionou-se ao enorme trono de coloração negra, porém com detalhes prateados que continha vários adornos e uma quantia imensurável do que pareciam ser espinhos; isso sem contar as partes do móvel que eram compostas por ossos. Uma lembrancinha de seus inimigos. Mas havia um em especial, o crânio de _Fugaku_, que jazia no alto do grande acento, exposto como um troféu.

Andou calmamente para seu destino com seu caminhar seguro e majestoso, digno de um verdadeiro rei. Capitou de canto, os olhares raivosos com um misto de ódio e frustração que eram direcionados a si. Todos o olhavam com fúria. Todos menos um: _Minato_.

Ignorou-os. Não lhe eram proficientes. Nenhum deles era, de fato, útil para si. Em real, Sasuke não precisava de nada se sua pequena estivesse consigo. Todos ao seu redor se tornavam improfícuos quando, sequer, comparados à sua ingênua criança.

Sentou-se e direcionou seu olhar carmesim para a enorme porta, cuja qual acabara de entrar, com desinteresse. Aquela reunião era inútil, pois sabia perfeitamente o que queriam, porém nada adiantaria sendo que já havia tomado uma decisão, esta que seria acatada, sendo aprovada ou não.

Notou os tronos perfeitamente alinhados desde onde estava até a porta. Em ambos os seus flancos haviam quatro tronos de estatura um tanto menores que o seu. De seu lado direito reparou nos acentos ocupados por Hashirama, Hiashi, Hizashi e Danzou, respectivamente. Ao lado esquerdo se encontravam Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade e Madara, também de mesma forma e ordem.

Ouviu Madara pigarrear chamando a atenção de todos e teve anuência do restante para dar inicio à reunião.

Desligou-se do que era falado ao seu redor enquanto observava à tudo sem a menor vontade de estar ali, _preferia tomar chá com sua menininha_. Revirou o olhar rubicundo ao constatar que a Haruno não o deixava nem quando longe.

Notou que do lado de fora do lugar caia uma avassaladora tempestade que deveria estar fazendo um grande estrago no mundo dos humanos.

_Algo em si comprimiu ao imaginar sua pequena menina aterrorizada com os trovões_.

Minato ouvia calado a tudo que Madara e Danzou diziam sobre a irresponsabilidade de Sasuke, para com o seu povo, ao deixar tudo nas mão do conselho real para ir ver a humana. Tinha vontade de mandar todos calarem-se e, se realmente não o fizessem, em breve espanca-los-ia até sua inconsciência, já que não seria possível que morressem por suas mãos.

Observou o moreno Uchiha e o mesmo não mexia ao menos um único músculo facial ao ter seu olhar em direção a entrada do cômodo, porém em meio ao olhar indiferente e morto do jovem, o loiro pode capitar um certo brilhos nos olhos escarlates, mas ao contrário do comum, não era um brilho de crueldade ou insanidade, e sim de... _Saudade? _

Porém, tão logo apareceu, o olhar se fora, dando lugar a uma opacidade que julgou ser _preocupação_. Porém a pergunta era: Com o quê? Ou melhor; _com quem? _

Estava farto daquilo tudo, não mais estaria sujeito a ouvir absurdos como estava fazendo no momento. Resolveu que daria um basta na situação de uma vez por todas.

-Onde esteve? - Fora detectado no lugar o som da única voz feminina do local indagar com certa ferocidade. Porém tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca, a mulher se calou diante da estrondosa e sonora gargalhada que provinha de seu soberano.

Ele tentou, Sasuke tentou de todas as formas segurar o riso que escapou de sua garganta, no entanto fora inútil. Simplesmente deixou-se rir malevolamente. Respirou fundo tentando recuperar o ar que fora totalmente sugado de seus pulmões devido o ato impensado de rir com tamanha vontade.

-_O quê disse_? - O olhar cortante e rubro perfeitamente desenhado com uma estrela de seis pontas fora direcionado completamente para a mulher.

Se ouvido por alguém que não pudesse ver o que ocorria naquela sala, não seria possível discernir de quem era aquela voz.

_**Uma voz dupla. **_

Uma delas rouca e máscula, claramente pertencente à um homem comum, porém a outra era maniacamente taciturna e gélida, como a de um mostro pronunciando em um tom grave o canto lúgubre da morte. Um rumor sobrepondo o outro em uma prece funesta. _Aquela era a voz de Sasuke misturado com a de seu demônio._

Um trovão fora ouvido do lado de fora logo depois sendo seguido pelo barulho da torrente de água que era violentamente lançada contra os vidros escuros do salão.

Achou divertido como uma fêmea insolente calava-se diante de alguém dominantemente superior.

Será que ela aprenderia a silenciar-se devidamente se _matasse seus filhos e marido diante de si como exemplo? _Ou se castigasse-a fazendo com que seu corpo repugnante fosse consumido e carbonizado até que sua carne supérflua fosse destruída por seu _amaterasu_? Sorriu insano diante de tamanho divertimento.

-Você estava com **ela **não é? _De novo_?! - Danzou certamente não sabia onde era o limite para sua noção de perigo.

-E se estivesse? - Estranhamente o voz do Uchiha nunca havia soado mais lúcida, o que fez todos compreenderem que o mesmo era uma bomba relógio e que sua sanidade era inconstantemente perigosa. A partir do momento que estivesse insano, bastava um segundo para que a sagacidade retornasse, porém pronta para ser abatida pela a insânia com força total.

Minato, apesar de ser um membro oficial do conselho, o que queria dizer que este deveria ir contra Sasuke neste momento, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso daquele que tinha como filho.

Saber que seu "filho" poderia ter algo que o fizesse ter suas faculdades mentais em ordem o deixava eufórico, para dizer no mínimo.

Se a tal humana, só de ser mencionada, fazia com que o mesmo recuperasse o prumo, então o loiro não mediria esforços para que a garota fosse arrastada para aquele local.

Cumpriria a promessa que havia feito à Kushina: _**Traria seu menino de volta.**_

Hashirama riu da ousadia de Sasuke ao admitir que abandonara tudo por uma mera garotinha desprezível. O moreno endureceu seu olhar e neste havia voltado o brilho de crueldade e truculência.

-Esclarecerei e não haverá repetição. - Informou enquanto seu voz oscilava entre a normal e a dupla, comandada pela sandice do ser primitivo em si, fazendo com que se ouvisse uma voz trêmula, porém monstruosamente obstinado a ser inclemente. -_Sakura_ se tornará rainha desta dimensão e quem não estiver de acordo... - Riu sádico enquanto sua voz grossa e monstruosa era ouvida juntamente com outro trovão do lado de fora em meio á tempestade capciosa. -Sinta-se banido deste reino. - Reiterou sério, sinal que não continha a mínima chance de contrariedade.

Todos o olhavam com indignação e, mesmo que imperceptível nos mais velhos, medo.

-_Sakura? _Já sabe o nome da vadiazinha... - Em um momento Danzou pronunciava com um completo tom de escárnio e superioridade e no outro já era suspenso no ar por grandes mãos em sua clavícula.

Tentava respirar, porém não conseguia ao menos mexer-se com tamanha força que era pregada contra seu pescoço. Colocou ambas as mãos em cima da única do rei que divagava em como seria a forma mais lenta e dolorosa de mata-lo.

Sentiu seus pés não mais tocarem ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que o aperto de ferro em torno de si parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

Aproximou seu rosto, que agora continha marcas irregulares e negras subindo por seu torso, ombros e detendo-se em sua face antes de sua pele, anteriormente quase translúcida, tomar uma cor acinzentada e, enfim, olhar profundamente no semblante do maldito.

Seus cabelos cresceram gradativamente parando um palmo abaixo de seus ombros e sua franja agora passava do queixo másculo. Seus olhos, momentaneamente uma imensidão negra ao redor das pupilas, nas quais permanecia o Sharingan, fitavam com estrema malícia e divertimento o ser vão que jazia retido em sua mão. _**"Tsc. Patético!"**_.

-Repita! - Ordenou sussurrando tirânico, com sua voz grossa e fúnebre, em seu ouvido.

Todos estavam estáticos e estarrecidos sem conseguir sequer piscar ou mexerem-se de seus lugares. Suas vozes haviam sido perdidas à algumas léguas de distância.

O corpo convulsionou em seu aperto, cada vez mais potente, ao tentar capitar algum resquício de ar ou liberdade, porém só conseguira fazer a constrição aumentar ainda mais, se é que era possível, em torno de seu pescoço.

Cansou daquele detestável em sua presença. Para resolver, iria simplesmente elimina-lo.

Algo em suas costas começou a ganhar volume e o tecido da túnica fora rasgado junto com sua blusa finamente feita para nobres, até que não sobrassem nada além de retalhos esparramados pelo chão. A pele de suas costas tomou forma e dela saíram uma espécie de mãos até crescessem o suficiente para se tornarem asas. Nas pontas das mesmas encontravam-se ossos inquebráveis e pontiagudos podendo ser facilmente confundidos com garras. Sua forma era abominável e ominosamente horrenda, até para um ser do submundo. _Esta era a transformação parcial do demônio Uchiha._

O velho tentou, de alguma forma, usar do mesmo meio que o rei, porém antes que conseguisse juntar forças o suficiente para fazer de seu demônio presente, sentiu algo o perfurando em seu abdômem coberto por uma capa feita especialmente para si. Sangue negro jorrou de sua boca.

Direcionou seu olhar para baixo podendo ter a visão de sua barriga ser estraçalhada pela asa esquerda de Sasuke enquanto as garras movimentava-se dentro de seu corpo e logo puxando sua carne e parte de seu estomago para fora, o causando uma dor dilacerante.

Deixou um urro de aflição escapar ao sentir, dentro de si, outra asa sendo inserida, porém em seu peito, mais precisamente em seu pulmão esquerdo. O barulho pegajoso de seu corpo sendo retalhado o deixava em pânico.

Retesou ao sentir sua musculatura ser projetada para trás ao mesmo tempo em que ambas as asas eram retiradas brusca e violentamente de seu corpo, já em frangalhos, trazendo com elas, seu diafrágma e "tiras" de seu intestino grosso.

Riu maniacamente ao ver velho cair no pavimento de pedra como uma fruta podre a cair do pé. Suar gargalhada fora alta o suficiente para ser ouvida de todo o castelo, causando pânico e arrepios em, desde os conselheiros à empregados.

Para terminar com aquela situação tediante, pois a melhor parte já tinha, _infelizmente_, acabado, incendiou o corpo escusável com sua chamas negras. O miserável era mais fraco de que imaginava, afinal esperava longas horas de tortura.

Enquanto ouvia os gritos de suplicia, desespero e lamento, virou parcialmente seu rosto, mantendo o corpo no mesmo lugar, para o restante dos presentes.

Seus olhares de espanto enquanto tinham as vistas puníceas quase fora das orbitas ao presenciar o infortúnio do que, um dia, fora Danzou.

A carne carbonizada e suja revirava-se tentando aplacar, de alguma forma, a dor e o sofrimento, sem nunca sessar as lamúrias de cólera.

-Alguém mais é contra? - Inquiriu ainda cruel atrás de sangue ao correr sua visão pelos rostos alabastrinos em temor. Sua face gotejava sangue, porém, queria mais e torcia para que, ao menos um deles, fosse contra sua decisão.

Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se no local sendo ouvido apenas o reverbero de sofrimento daquele que tinha sua alma dilacerada no presente instante.

Aos poucos, suas asas foram regredindo e voltando lentamente para sua pele, agora saliente, ao abrigar uma quantia imensa de pele e ossos. As marcas negras retornaram para seu local de origem e seu cabelo voltou ao comprimento costumeiro. Sua aparência agora estava como antes, com a única diferença de ter cada extensão de seu corpo coberto por sangue.

Direcionou seus passos para a saída, pois ao que depreendera, não haveria mais contradições naquele castelo. O silêncio mórbido que instalara-se em cada canto da enorme fortaleza era a prova disso. Bateu os grandes portões dourados ao passar por estes, deixando para trás um conselho estarrecido e apreensivo.

Ao chegar a um dos maiores cômodos do castelo Uchiha, seu quarto, infiltrou-se diretamente no enorme banheiro onde continha produtos higiênicos por todas as partes. Haviam sabonetes, shampoos, cremes, óleos e ecências de suas mais diferenças marcas, tamanhos e ingredientes vitais. O enorme aposento tinha espaço para abrigar cinquenta escravos sem o mínimo problema.

Retirou o que sobrara de suas roupas e foi adentrando calmamente na enorme banheira, mais parecida com uma piscina de mármore. Conforme ia aprofundando-se nesta, uma trilha de sangue era deixada em meio a água morna e, anteriormente, cristalina. Parou quando a mesma atingiu a parte superior de seu peito, logo pondo-se a banhar devidamente.

_**~/~/~**_

Chegara, finalmente, no aposento pequeno, obsoleto e, agora que vazio da presença tagarela, insípido.

Incomum, constatou ao observar melhor o lugar, já que o mesmo mantinha-se constantemente alegre, embora este fosse quase sem cores e objetos. A única coisa que não faltava naquele quarto, pelo que notava, era animação.

Procurou, ao examinar minuciosamente com os olhos rúbidos no local, a figura alegre e calidamente jucunda, porém tudo que constatou fora o silêncio mórbido e cruciante do aposento.

Não obstante, conseguiu capitar um cício leve, quase imperceptível, vindo de um canto, do outro lado da pequena cama de solteiro. Pensou não ser nada, porém ouviu um soluço baixo por entre suspiros incessantes, como se tentando se acalmar. Franziu o cenho.

Saiu por entre as sombras da parede e caminhou poucos passos, devido ao curto tamanho do recinto, até dar à volta no móvel.

O que encontrou fez com que todos os seus órgãos, ossos e cada fibra de seu corpo ominoso contraísse em fúria.

Sua menininha, encolhida em posição fetal entre o bidê e a cama, chorava baixinho enquanto abrasava-se tentando proteger-se de algo.

Quando os olhos dela, oh seus grandes olhos sempre repletos de bondade e, quando direcionados para si, admiração e carinho, o fitaram-no sem brilho, opacos e, quase que cruelmente, sem vida, viu-se quase a beira da insanidade. Teve que controlar-se para manter a coloração negra de seus olhos para não a assustar.

-_Seu moreno?! _- A voz fraca e trêmula o chamou.

Ela imediatamente o reconhecera e, como se seu muro de resistência, utilizado para que não mais se entregasse ao pranto, fosse quebrantado, a mesma levantou-se de onde estava e correra para si, jogando-se em seus braços enquanto a pequena Sakura deixava-se soluçar capciosamente por entre o choro dolorido e inconsolável.

Agachou-se ao vê-la correr em sua direção e a amparou quando a mesma atirava-se em contra si lacrimejando desolada. Pegou-a em seu colo a acomodando melhor. A pequena garota apenas enroscou-se em si ao deixar mais lágrimas escorrerem.

Afagou suas costas afim de lhe passar conforto e carinho ao sentir sua blusa, na região do ombro, ser inundada por uma enxurrada de pingos salgados. Sua fúria parecia crescer a cada segundo e, a criatura em si, antes satisfeita com o acontecimento de mais cedo, agora implora por ser liberto em busca de sangue.

Desenterrou o rosto delicado de seu ombro e tocou-o cuidadosamente, com receio de machuca-la, para enxugar seu pranto. Pressionou seus lábios levemente contra o pequeno nariz a vendo sorrir fracamente. Seus olhos apesar de líquidos e tristes, agora tinham um brilho. _Um brilho de amor e devoção_.

_**E isso fez com que seu coração, a muito tempo morto, acelerasse.**_

-O quê houve hime?

E como se lembrasse de uma tragédia, a mesma pôs-se a chorar novamente, porém agora em silêncio. Fungou enquanto suspirava tentando acalmar-se ao sentir um leve afago em seu cabelo. Olhou para os olhos negro acima de si e estendeu sem braço esquerdo, coberto por um pequeno bolero roxo que fazia conjunto com o vestido branco de renda e babados que usava.

O Uchiha a olhou curioso ao segurar, com a mão que a acariciava, o pequeno e curtinho braço. Desamarrou o laço ao entender que ela queria que o retirasse. Deslizou o pano delicado pelo pequeno braço da menina até que sua gola chegasse no pulso da garota.

Porém, seus olhos quase perderam o controle do Sharingan novamente ao deterem-se no hematoma arroxeado com leves escoriações ao redor. O machucado abrangia uma extensão considerável entre o ombro e o antebraço da garotinha.

Deixou seu olhar vagar, quase insensato, para a fronte de sua pequena que agora tinha o olhar mais uma vez choroso ao deixar seus lábios temerem levemente enquanto tentava segurar os soluços que não demoraram a chegar, impiedosos.

Passou mais uma vez sua mão direita pelas madeixas rosadas ao ter Sakura desmanchando-se em lágrimas apoiada com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

Enquanto sentia as gotículas de tristeza e dor de sua criança pingarem em sua pele, desprotegida naquele local, e os pequenos tremores por conta dos soluços tristes e dolorosos, direcionou seus olhos agora cetrinos e turvos de ódio para a porta entreaberta.

_**Alguém iria morrer aquela noite. **_


	5. Hold Your Breath My Dear

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

A chuva caia cada vez mais abundante no vidro da sacada que ficava no pequeno quarto, este que somente era iluminado com os clarões dos relâmpagos que eram produzidos pela tempestade devastadoramente opípara.

Sua pequena estava com o rosto, ainda choroso e trêmulo, escondido em sua clavícula ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno a mantinha de frente para si, meio que sentada em seus braços. Seu queixo repousava no topo da pequena cabeça cor de rosa.

Estava de frente para a janela da sacada fechada apenas com o vidro com uma Sakura aninhada em seu colo, um tanto mais calma. Porém sabia que ela ainda estava com medo, pois sentia as gotas silenciosas escorrerem por entre seus olhinhos e, enfim, pingarem em seu pescoço.

Após vários momentos tentando acalma-la o máximo que conseguiu foi fazê-la chorar silenciosamente. Ela sentia dor, ele sabia pelo fato de que quando afagava-a, afim de passar conforto a mesma, e suas mãos passavam perto do bracinho machucado, ela encolhia-se. E isso o deixava cada vez mais possesso.

Tocou de leve no cabelo rosado, enterrando os dedos brancos nos longos cachos que enrolavam-se em torno dos mesmos, e a sentiu relaxar sob seu carinho. Um suspiro de exaustão veio dos lábios infantis.

Ela estava cansada de chorar.

Estava cansada de sofrer.

_Sua pequena e frágil criança estava, apenas, cansada de ter seu pobre coraçãozinho despedaçado._

Aproximou-se mais da janela, quase a tocando, assim ficando consequentemente mais perto do som da chuva, propositalmente, pois o ruidoso som da água caindo em grande quantidade era capaz de abafar todos e quaisquer sons naquela noite.

O que era bom, afinal, somente assim, Sakura não ouviria o que ele conseguia escutar com sua audição aguçada.

Oh sim, estamos falando de, não sons de trovões, pois estes somente ajudavam a camuflar o verdadeiro rumor que não queria que chegassem aos ouvidos da pequena Haruno quase adormecida.

Falamos de lamúrias.

Gritos.

E sons pegajosos de carne sendo rasgada e devorada.

Mas, não qualquer carne.

A mãe da pequena rosada estava sendo morta neste instante.

**Porém não por suas mãos.**

Rumou calmamente em direção a pequena cama de solteiro desconfortável e sentou-se nesta, confirmando que era realmente dura e, quase impossível de se dormir. Acreditava que a rosada dormiria mais facilmente no chão.

Inclinou-se a depositando com cuidado no acolchoado fino, cujo qual não a protegeria do frio que fazia. A pequena cabeça tombou sobre o travesseiro e o corpinho fraco e frágil, moldou-se assim como possível, na cama.

Estava prestes a levantar-se quando a viu abrir suas esmeraldas com as pupilas levemente dilatadas devido ao estado de letargia, efeito do sono e exaustão mental, que assolava de forma feroz aquele pequeno e inocente ser.

–Seu moreno? - Perquiriu com a voz fraca e falha.

Seus olhos, aparentemente indiferentes, caminharam até a pequena mão macia que lhe tocava o braço. O toque era delicado, porém era exercido uma força desnecessária, para ela é claro, o que indicava que ela estava assustada.

–Estou aqui hime. - Sua voz rouca saiu dócil e mais amável do que premeditou, porém ignorou este fato.

Ela sentou-se na cama em um salto esbaforido, logo abraçando-lhe desajeitadamente.

–Não me deixa aqui, por favor não vai embora! - Ela pronunciava em aflição ao agarrar-se em si de forma desesperada. –Não me deixe sozinha! - Seu pedido foi feito em não mais que um cício quebrantado pelos soluços constantes ocasionados pelo choro estrangulado.

–Jamais! - E isto realmente nunca aconteceria. Não enquanto respirasse.

Acolheu-a novamente em seus braços porém, desta vez, ao coloca-la em seu colo, segurou de forma delicada o rosto pequenino logo o inclinando para que olhasse diretamente em seus olhos.

Tudo o que a pequena Sakura viu antes de adormecer fora grandes olhos vermelhos, porém não sentira medo.

Ao contrário.

_Sentira segurança._

Amparou a frágil estrutura da Haruno quando a mesma tombou para frente. Ajeitou-a melhor no desconfortável lugar a deixando na posição inicial na qual esta encontrava-se anteriormente e acariciou de leve o rostinho sereno.

Queria não ter de usar este meio, porém ela não descansaria da forma atormentada em que estava. Assim, pelo menos, ela não teria pesadelos em seu sono e melhor, poderia controlar para que ela sonhasse com algo que a deixava feliz. Era a melhor opção que poderia tomar no momento já que se ela ficasse acordada com certeza ficaria traumatizada com o que presenciaria.

_E isso ele jamais admitiria que ocorresse._

Retirou seu longo sobretudo negro que lhe chegava aos pés ficando somente com uma blusa, também negra, de mangas longas e cobriu sua casta criança adormecida. Pode vislumbrar o pequeno corpo dela aconchegar-se de forma manhosa no tecido grosso e quente de sua veste para logo sorrir em meio ao sono.

Sorriu de canto antes de caminhar para fora do pequeno recinto. Encostou a porta afim de abafar os barulhos que aumentavam gradativamente. Não que ela fosse acordar tão cedo, porém era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Seguiu os ruídos grotescos que vinham do que parecia ser a sala de estar. Pôs-se a descer as escadas de forma lerda afinal, seus planos haviam mudado a partir do momento em que soube de com quem estava lidando.

Claro que antes era mera pregnose, entretanto assim que pisara no carpete encharcado de sangue e seu olhar rubicundo caiu por sobre a figura asquerosa, cuja qual era encoberta parcialmente pela escuridão, que devorava sem dó as entranhas retalhadas do que um dia fora uma mulher, teve certeza.

Aquele não era meramente o padrasto de Sakura.

_Era uma Hydra._

Assim como aquela que fugira de suas masmorras a cerca de algumas semanas, porém elas não eram a mesma.

Assim que o escutara, o ser escamoso parou o trabalho de devorar parte dos julgara ser os rins da mulher, para olha-lo.

O silêncio sepulcral abateu-se no local e o único som presente era o da capciosa e abundante chuva que não dava trégua de forma alguma. O odor pútrido e agridoce era predominante o causando um único sentimento além de ódio: Asco!

O corpo daquele ser repugnante era irregular sendo alternados entres grossas escamas e chifres quebradiços. Os olhos amarelados com pupilas verticais destacadas em meio a negritude o observavam com atenção e a enorme calda balançava de um lado paro o outro de forma frenética.

Ele estava o analisando antes de atacar.

Seus olhos também o analisavam e graças ao Sharingam pode prever que ele o atacaria saltando em sua direção para morde-lo, com suas presas envenenadas, diretamente na garganta.

Tão previsível.

Tsc!

Saltou rapidamente antes que a criatura o alcançasse e pousou em um baque surdo ao lado de uma poltrona cinza manchada de carmesim. Virou-se e seus orbes rúbios focaram a hydra levantar-se em um cambaleio trôpego para logo direcionar-se para si rugindo estridentemente sendo lançadas de sua boca asquerosa quantidades pequenas de saliva e sangue misturados.

Tsc! Aquele infeliz iria acordar sua Sakura desta forma.

Voltou a sua posição ereta para o réptil parcialmente hibrido entra hyadra, que era nada mais que uma forma serpentinosa, e um humano. O execrável ficou em uma posição de luta, de forma que ficasse de quatro tendo as patas traseiras flexionadas, prontas para dar um salto a qualquer hora, e as "mãos", que nesta parte ainda eram parcialmente humanas, porém contendo escamas; apoiadas a sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que da boca deforma respingava uma mucosa ácida de cor amarelada.

O monstro rugiu mais uma vez e Sasuke teve vontade de revirar os olhos. A vontade de matar aquela besta que teve coragem de machucar sua fêmea era incontrolável, assim como o ódio puro que sentia no momento era tanto, que o moreno achou tentador mata-lo naquele exato instante.

Porém ele tinha que controlar-se para que nada desse errado e se deixasse seu demônio resolver as coisas, como o mesmo implorava para que o fizesse, tudo sairia do controle e ele perderia informações privilegiadas que sabia que não teria como arrumar depois.

Mas, ah!

Como ansiava possuir uma túnica feita com couro de hydra.

O enorme animal veio correndo em sua direção derrubando tudo que encontrava-se em seu caminho para tentar acerta-lhe, com uma espécie de ferrão localizada na ponta da calda de Kabuto, no entanto desviou com facilidade como se não houvesse nada significante em sua frente.

E não havia, de certa forma.

Saltou mais uma vez tomando distancia. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sua visão estava meio turva, sinal de que **ele** estava tentando tomar o controle. Respirou profundamente. Não poderia deixar o demônio assumir e impor suas vontades ou então quando sua consciência retornasse, tudo que teria diante de si seria resíduos pútridos de serpente.

Não que a ideia não lhe agradasse, pois seria exatamente isso que aconteceria com aquele maldito, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Contudo, não agora. Precisava ter calma e paciência e se deixasse seu _**Oni* **_no comando essas eram as únicas coisas que não iriam ocorrer.

Mal esperava para arrancar-lhe escama por escama com um alicate.

Focou a figura atrapalhada retirar, com certa dificuldade, seu "ferrão" da parede de madeira, na qual havia ficado presa ao errar o golpe que seria deferido no braço direito do Uchiha.

Ainda com os olhos escarlates cravados na figura horrenda, mordeu seu dedo polegar com pressa já que tinha fome.

_Fome de vingança!_

Afastou-se alguns metros enquanto o sangue escorria por entre seus dedos e finalmente pingava no chão. Agachou-se de forma lenta para logo em seguida puxar o tapete felpudo, que um dia fora cinza, incrustrado de sangue coagulado, porém ainda úmido.

Fez um circulo perfeito e de tamanho bem considerável com o dedo que derramava lentamente o líquido vermelho. Pousou ambas as mão no centro do mesmo e deixou que as palavras fluíssem através de seus lábios e a invocação ganhasse vida por meio de sua voz rouca e altiva.

–_**Testor te ex profundissimo inferno **__( Invoco-te do inferno profundo )_

O sangue do círculo começou a retesar e salientar do pavimento de madeira.

–_**Tu autem animam caída **__( Tu que és, alma caída )_

Os lábios acarminados sussurraram lentamente a prece da morte quando viu a seiva, que antes estava sob o formato geométrico que havia feito, dançar acima de suas mãos.

–_**Voca ergo daemon Hipoctônios **__( Chamo-te agora, demônio Hipoctônios )_

A hibrida serpentina começou a rugir em dor quando o forte clarão começou a cega-lo e seus passos, que antes eram direcionados ao moreno afim de mata-lo, foram completamente cessados pela incômoda queimação em sua retina.

–_**Veni ad Dominum **__( Venha ao seu senhor )_

Levantou-se rapidamente ao se afastar umas boas cinco passadas para trás e a luz antes ominosamente forte fora completamente extinta. Vislumbrou com satisfação o semblante espantoso de Kabuto ao ter seu olhar direcionada única e exclusivamente às duas criaturas que ocupavam quase que todo o lugar espaçoso que era o cômodo.

Ambos eram altos, chegando quase ao teto, perto do lustre de cristal. A pele era amarronzada, coberta de terra e lama, o que era compreensível visto que demônios hipoctônios habitavam somente as camadas mais profundas do inferno. As patas traseiras eram curtas, porém os braços grandes, onde concentravam toda a força devastadora que somente aquela raça era capaz de obter e falamos de força inteiramente bruta; nestes repousavam olhos, três em cada braço, atentos à tudo o a sua volta. Ao contrário do comum não haviam olhos no rosto, pois nesse repousavam somente quatro ventosas, por onde captava o cheiro e por onde guiava-se mais facilmente. Já no topo e em todo o contorno do rosto haviam chifres. Uma grossa carapaça feita de ossos pontiagudos cobria desde a ponta do rabo médio até o começo da cabeça. Nas costas, pequenas asas balançavam de um lado par o outro, retirando os resíduos de areia.

Deu um paço à frente vendo ambos os hipoctônios virarem-se em sua direção para logo curvarem-se respeitosamente. Ambos os dois foram despertos de sua reverência ao serem atingidos por uma camada espessa de veneno. _Ácido._

Sasuke deduziu que provavelmente Kabuto havia lançado, optando por uma ataque à distância, já que se fosse feito em um curto espaçamento provavelmente haveria contra-ataque.

O uchiha teve vontade rir do desespero da hydra quando seus servos simplesmente começaram a caminhar na direção do mesmo logo após receberem permissão de si para executarem aquilo que foram invocados para fazer, sem ao menos reclamarem de dor.

Pôs-se a andar com uma lentidão pretensiosa e comedida. Quando suas passadas alcançaram o batente que dava afluência ao recinto pode escutar grunhidos de exaspero e rugidos estridentes cujos quais eram apreciáveis ao extremo para si. Logo outro clarão fora perceptível ser vindo da sala, como o que fora visto na invocação dos hipoctônios, porém desta vez estavam de partida.

_Esperava que Itachi não se importasse em ter que interrogar mais uma hydra._

Subiu os degraus com um tanto mais de pressa e tão logo alcançou o final da escadaria já encontrava-se novamente em frente a porta do quarto em que repousava a razão de sua frívola comparência.

O som da chuva era, mais uma vez, o único som presente no local.

Abriu o objeto que estava em seu ádito para logo fechar a porta novamente. O olhar rubicundo pousou sobre a face serena que mexia-se levemente em seu sono. Aproximou-se dela e focou seu olhar nas pequenas sobrancelhas que movimentavam-se conforme o sonho que a mesma tinha. A pequena boca fez um biquinho manhoso ao suspirar e agarrar-se ao seu sobretudo.

A pegou em seus braços com cautela para que não a acordasse e conseguiu coloca-la com o rostinho escorado em seu peito. Passou o braço direito nas pequenas pernas lacônicas fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu antebraço.

A rosadinha sorriu levemente ao agarrar-se a sua blusa com devoção enquanto suspirava em deleite pelo corpo macio abaixo de si.

Puxou levemente o tecido do longo casaco para que cobriu-lhe a pequena cabeça e apropinquou levemente seus lábios meio úmidos da testa de sua menininha. Suspirou ao olhar em derredor.

Não acreditava que finalmente, por fim, a levaria consigo. Seu peito inflava com uma sensação cálida de preenchimento. Sentia uma plenitude inigualável e prazenteiramente acolhedora.

Por saber que a teria.

Por estar ciente que não mais havia algo para distancia-lo de sua fêmea.

**Por saber que não estava mais sozinho.**

Não havia mais motivos para permanecer mais um mero instante ali. Sakura não necessitava de nada que a lembrasse de coisas ruins e tudo que a rosada precisasse ela teria antes mesmo que piscasse os olhinhos verdes.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor.

Nada presente naquele aposento faria falta a ela, pois Sakura apesar de brincalhona e as vezes manhosa de mais, não era uma criança mimada. O que claramente iria mudar, pois no que dependesse de si ela só teria tudo do bom e do melhor a hora que quisesse. O que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia porque se antes ele já era escravo de suas vontades, depois que a mimasse ela o teria em uma coleira.

Sorriu de canto ao constatar que se dependesse de sua Sakura ele não seria poupado nem de brincar de cavalinho.

Estava prestes a dizer adeus aquele lugar lôbrego e cruciante quando as orbes acarminadas pousaram sobre uma elevação fofa e peluda que estava em baixo da cama, ficando visível somente o curto braço do bichinho.

Aproximou-se e tomou a pelúcia na mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que a outra continuava firmando a frágil estrutura de peso quase inexistente.

Aquele não era o _bebê_ da Haruno?

O ursinho era pequeno, pouco maior que a palma de sua mão, com grandes olhos negros, duas anteninhas no topo da cabeça do bicho enquanto continha quatro patinhas dianteiras, duas traseiras, um par de orelhas enormes e um curto rabinho.

Mas hein?

Que monstrinho estranho!

Isso se não contarmos que o bicho era azul.

Deu de ombros, Sakura gostava dele e era o que contava. Tomou impulso antes de ajeitar melhor a rosada em seu peito e pôs o _monstrinho_ entre ele e Sakura antes de correr brevemente até a sacada, com os vidros agora abertos, e pulou em direção a rua.

Porém, diferente do que parecia, o moreno não pousou no asfalto.

_Ele, simplesmente, o atravessou._

_**"...Oh doce insanidade**_

_**Você pega a minha mão e me leva lá para fora, na escuridão**_

_**Em rota de colisão, para o inferno, nós marchamos**_

_**Estamos condenados a isso agora**_

_**Se eu for cair, não cairei sozinho**_

_**Você está condenada a isso agora**_

_**Segure sua respiração, minha querida**_

_**Nós estamos indo para baixo..."**_

/~/~/

**Bom gente, essa é a primeira nota de autora que coloco e queria dizer que fico feliz com os comentários que recebo de vocês, assim como me alegro com cada elogio e ponto positivo.**

**Gostaria de resaltar que se não os respondo é porque não consigo. Para mim, não aparece aquela janelinha escondida pelo link com o qual se utiiliza para responder os reviews, então pesso que, por favor, não parem de comentar por causa disso ok? Tão logo eu achar um modo de responde-los eu o farei.**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência e atenção de todos.**

**Ravena-**


	6. capítulo 6 - monstrinho

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

As passadas do soberano rei eram calmas e serenas, quem não o conhecesse diria até jucundas, apesar de saber que a guerra que havia comprado, e da qual não arrepender-se-ia jamais, não seria fácil.

Porém Sasuke não importava-se.

Nada importava-lhe contanto que ela estivesse consigo.

Tão logo chegou no belo aposento, seu quarto, rumou em direção à enorme e espaçosa cama que era coberta por tecidos e acolchoados de seda negros. Perto desta, um tanto mais à direita, repousava uma grande cômoda com um enorme espelho e do outro lado, uma porta em mogno que era usada para guardar as roupas e objetos pessoais do rei. No final do âmbito encontrava-se uma imperiosa sacada com visão privilegiada para o jardim de vegetação momentaneamente morta. Para terminar, do lada da porta de afluência ao local, mas mais à esquerda, era vista a porta de acesso ao amplo aposento de banho.

Ao chegar onde queria, inclinou seu tronco com ambos os braços estendidos para depositar o pequeno corpo, frágil e exaurido, em meio as fofas cobertas e travesseiros. A cobriu suave e calidamente para logo em seguida vislumbrar um pequeno sorriso nascer nas feições pueris ao mesmo tempo em que a pequena Sakura aconchegava-se de forma manhosa em sua cama.

Sorriu de canto a vê-la agarrada em sua camisa preta com um aperto firme, porém seu sorriso desvanesceu ao perceber que a Haruno o soltou para abraçar o _monstrinho_ azul.

Fez uma careta, inconsciente é claro, desgostosa ao perceber que ela simplesmente voltou a dormir grudada naquela aberração peluda.

Estreitou seus olhos negros em direção ao _bicho maquiavélico _que parecia rir de sua cara enquanto Sakura apertava-se à ele.

Se sua menininha não apreciasse tanto a companhia do trapo peludo e insolente, Sasuke faria questão de arrancar antena por antena do topo da cabeça do bicho audacioso.

Tsc.

Enquanto acariciava as madeixas rosadas refletia no que deveria fazer agora.

Primeiro de tudo tinha que encontrar com Naruto para que o mesmo o deixasse a par das situações inquietantes que deveria resolver. Depois precisava falar com Itachi para manter-se informado com os progressos, ou se fosse o caso regressos, em relação à Kabuto. E por fim, tinha que saber de notícias sobre Karin, afinal a mesma fora encarregada de localizar seu fugitivo, o que na verdade era um dos principais motivos ao qual precisava urgentemente reunir-se com os Ōshitsu komon, e até agora não dera sinal de retorno.

Suspirou inquieto ao notar que deveria tomar providências em relação a tudo, pois admitia que deixara, de certa forma, o reino desprotegido, porém apesar de saber que seus conselheiros pessoais dariam conta, era sua e exclusivamente sua responsabilidade cuidar de seu povo, principalmente depois que fora visto anjos perto da parte leste, onde tinha somente a grande floresta da morte. Realmente suspeito.

No entanto, a partir de agora as coisas mudariam, pois sua _razão_ estava consigo e junto desta viera a motivação e a responsabilidade.

Sakura era sua motivação porque a mesma o impulsionava a melhorar e querer sempre o melhor de si apra ela. Contudo a mesma também era sua responsabilidade e deveria dar a ela segurança e conforto, mas tudo isto só seria conquistado quando reinasse de verdade.

Admitia que já havia pensado em desistir e, depois de tudo que Fugaku lhe fizera outrora, realmente pensou estar sozinho. Condenado a uma eternidade medíocre e sem nexo, no entanto tudo mudara quando ela entrou em sua vida. E não poderia estar mais grato por isso.

Grato por devolver-lhe a lucidez.

Grato por fazê-lo não tornar-se tirânico como seu pai o fora.

Grato por acalenta-lo de tal forma que só sentira na presença de sua mãe.

Grato por tirar-lhe da solidão.

Tinha que dar inicio as mudanças e isto seria feito neste instante.

Parou a carícia em sua pequenina para levantar-se, porém ela o segurou antes que saísse da cama. Por mais cançada que ela se encontrasse, notou, a mesma sempre despertava quando afastava-se dela.

–Seu moreno? - Parece que ela não queria facilitar as coisas. Suspirou imaginando a quantia imensurável perguntas que ela faria. –Onde estamos? - Ela esfregava os olhinhos ainda embaçados pelo sono enquanto segurava firmemente o bicho infeliz.

–Em minha casa. - Respondeu categórico ao asentar-se novamente, porém desta vez em sua frente.

–Na sua casa? - Aquiescei levemente tediado. –E por quê eu estou aqui? - Ela tentava falar ao bocejar, o que resultou nas palavras saírem totalmente emboladas.

–Porque esta também será sua casa a partir de agora. - Afirmou intransigente e obstinado.

–Eu... E-eu não quero voltar. - Os pequenos olhos esmeralda embaçaram devido as lágrimas. Sakura fungou antes de agarrar-se a sua camisa e direcionar o verdor de olhar para a imensidão negra que colidia consigo. –Eu tenho medo dos olhos amarelos.

–Você não irá. - Acaricio os macios fios rosados ao pronunciar sereno.

–Mas... - Enxugou uma lágrima solitária antes que esta escorre-se lhe pela bochecha macia. –E o meu papai? - Ela fitava-o inocentemente.

–Hn?

–Eu não posso mais ver ele?

Sasuke queria dizer a ela que não. Que ela era somente dele e que Sakura não poderia ansiar ver outra pessoa que se não ele próprio, mas... Ele não a privaria disso. Não tanto por não poder, pois ele era Sasuke Uchiha, afinal, mas sim por não conseguir. Duvidava que conseguisse negar alguma coisa aqueles olhos.

Mas claramente precisava saber quem era e o que este homem fazia, pois mesmo que a magoasse momentaneamente, não daria permissão à algo que a machucaria ainda mais no futuro.

Entretanto, a julgar pela esperança contida na voz suave e infantil, poderia presumir que ele a tratava bem, caso contrário não faria questão de tê-lo por perto, sendo que a mãe, com quem morava anteriormente, Sakura ao menos fizera menção de perguntar à respeito.

–Eu o procurarei e depois de falar com ele, eu a levo para encontrarem-se. - Devolveu muito a contra gosto enquanto sua voz carregava um tom meio mórbido.

A menina anuiu mais animada, porém continuava levemente abatida e sonolenta.

–Preciso resolver algumas coisas agora hime. - Passou sua mão direita nas bochechas infladas em birra que faziam companhia ao adorável bico presente nos pequenos lábios. Mas inesperadamente ela desfez seu semblante ruvinhoso para a preocupação assumir suas delicadas expressões.

–Você está _dodói_! - A pequena exclamou ao segurar seu polegar perfurado por seus próprios dentes quando fizera a invocação. Acharia tolice se ela não ficasse tão _fofinha_ preocupada.

–Está doendo? - Os olhos puros e preocupados o fitavam com preocupação e medo enquanto cutucava com o dedinho o corte médio em seu polegar.

–Muito. - Independente de com e quem, a ironia era sua marca, algo que realmente não tinha tendência a mudar.

–Ai! - Ela reiterava como se fosse ela mesma a sentir dor, esta que não existia. –Deve esta ardendo muito. - Revirou discretamente os olhos.

–Quer que eu cure? - Ela perguntava curiosa e prestativa como se fosse uma adulta falando com uma criança.

–Hn.

Um pequeno riso sapeca saiu por entre os lábio pequeninos e Sasuke sentiu certo... Receio. Mas qual não fora seu assombro quando Sakura levou seu dedo machucado em direção aos lábios pequenos e macios logo, os pressionando aprezivelmente contra sua pele que parecia formigar. Algo em seu peito acelerou quando ela findou o contato rarefeito e lhe fitou travessa ao sorrir.

–Pronto! agora o seu dodói vai sarar mais rápido.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente negra em ceticismo.

–Vai? E como isso iria acontecer?!

–Meu papai faz isso quando me machuco. - Respondeu alegre pela lembrança, mas pareceu entristecer-se ao recordar de algo.

–Meu dodói ainda está ardendo. - Reclamou ao abaixar a manga do bolero frouxo em seu braço para observar o hematoma arroxeado. Algo em si fragmentou quando fitou os olhos tristes brilhado com leves cinais de choro nos cantos dos olhos.

Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para retirar aquele olhar de seu semblante.

Que Jashin-sama o perdoasse por isso.

–_Quer que eu cure_?

Um sorrisinho bobo nasceu nas feições infantes e agora álacres. Ela aquiesceu para logo acomodar-se em seu colo de forma manhosa junto ao _monstrinho_. Revirou mais uma vez as orbes ao ter de olhar para a cara feia daquele bicho.

–Você vai fazer sarar?

Aquiesceu ao segurar de forma delicada o braço pequenino antes de inclinar-se com os lábios vermelhuscos quase roçando a pele pálida. O olhar atento do moreno estava à procura de uma área menos dolorida para que o singelo toque fosse depositado.

Pressionou de leve a boca gélida perto do ombro da rosadinha a vendo tremer de leve, devido a baixa temperatura de sua pele contra a quente dela. Depositou um beijo casto naquela região ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o antebraço da menina com movimentos circulares, para fazê-la relaxar. Afastou-se demoradamente para logo voltar a alisar as sedosas mechas rosadas.

–_Pronto! agora o seu dodói vai sarar mais rápido_. - Repetiu suas palavras para em seguida vislumbrar um grandioso e caloroso sorriso.

–Nem dói mais. - Disse-lhe para animar o homem, porém não contava que o mesmo fosse cutucar seu ferimento. –Ai! - Embicou os lábios ao presenciar o sorriso do seu moreno.

–Agora preciso ir. - Informou a retira-la de cima de si para logo repousa-la novamente sobre a macia cama.

–Toma! - Ofereceu seu _bebê_ para ele. O Uchiha arqueou novamente a sobrancelha. –Ele vai te '_potege_'.

Mas nem submerso em uma banheira de água-benta Sasuke levaria consigo aquela pilha pelos bolorenta.

–Acho melhor que você fique com o monstrinho. - Reiterou sério e rouco, controlando-se para não ser grosso.

–O nome dele não é monstrinho! - Protestou indignada. –É _Stitch_!

Será que Sakura também estava com dor e cansada quando batizou o monstr... _Stitch_?

Tsc!

Suspirou encerrando o assunto.

–Fique quieta aqui hun?

–Mas eu estou com fome.

Sasuke quase bateu-se mentalmente por seu esquecimento. Como humana é obvio que a mesma sentiria fome, claramente não de sangue. Ok, tinha de dar um jeito nisso.

–Espere. - Resmungou a contra gosto enquanto caminhava até a porta do local, contudo qual não fora sua surpresa ao encontrar em sua frente, com a mão erguida prestes a bater na porta, Neji.

–Uchiha-sama.

Cumprimentou-o ao direcionar sua fronte para o chão tão logo focara os olhos, agora rubros.

–Hn.

–Alguns de seus conselheiros pessoais estão o esperando.

Não ficara surpreso ao saber de tal fato, na verdade era com eles que estava indo falar. Melhor, assim resolvia tudo de uma vez... Ou quem sabe, com um tanto de sorte, não solucionava dois empasses de uma só vez.

–Encontre Itachi, assim como os outros, e os reúna em meu escritório.

–Hai.

O deteve antes deste afastar-se completamente ponderando se era certo ou não o que estava prestes a fazer.

–Trouxe sua _**tsuma***_? - Fora direto, não tinha tempo a perder com enrolações.

–Ah, eu não... - Ficara na duvida do que responder, afinal era difícil prever a reação de seu rei.

–Responda.

–Sim.

–Peça que a mesma venha ao meu quarto, tenho uma missão para ela.

–Hai. - Ainda um tanto receoso o moreno de orbes leitosos concordou, pois não havia o que pudesse fazer. Porém, naquele momento, desejou nunca ter trazido Tenten.

Fechou a grossa e grande porta que emitiu um sonoro rangido ao fechar-se. Encaminhou seu olhar para o pequeno e delicado ser que brincava com trapo azul sob a cama. Não teria como resolver de outra forma, Sakura teria sua babá improvisa ou ficaria sozinha ali, o que estava fora de cogitação, pois não era seguro mantê-la isolada em um aposento que permitia fácil acesso a sua menina. Não que qualquer um tivesse permissão para adentrar o mesmo, contudo o que o preocupava era o conselho.

Agora mais perto dela, contemplou um sorriso de sua pequena criança pouco antes de ouvir suaves e incertas batidas na porta. Bufou. O arrependimento começava a abate-lo, sem embargo era necessário.

–Entre.

Ordenou para logo avistar uma frágil e retraída morena adentrar pé ante pé em seu aposento particular ao ter a cabeça baixa e trêmula. Notou que Sakura observava a mulher atenta e curiosamente. Começou a pensar que talvez, mas só talvez, desse certo.

**-/-**

**Tsuma* = Esposa**


	7. Reunião

_**Dear Insanity**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Reunião**_

O sombrio e provecto âmbito encontrava-se em total taciturnidade enquanto as figuras imponentes e demasiadamente sérias passavam seus olhos à esmo pelo local.

De todos ali presentes, Naruto era o mais inquieto. Certamente a aflição de Itachi — apesar de muito bem camuflada — era mais do que notável, contudo, ainda assim, apesar da personalidade módida do loiro, este era o mais preocupado com a situação na qual encontrava-se seu amigo e irmão de criação.

Itachi ouviu Neji e Shikamaru sussurrarem amenidades para dissipar o tédio e — de certa forma — a preocupação quando o súbito alívio acometeu-o tão logo a figura estoica de seus irmão passou pelo batente da porta de carvalho antiga.

O silêncio instalou-se e todos acompanhavam com o olhar cada movimento premeditado que o atual rei perpetava ao mesmo tempo que andava em direção a poltrona elegante e bem posta — alinhada à frente da grande mesa.

Um escritório encastoado à uma biblioteca vistosa era a conjuntura do momento.

Assim que o mesmo acomodou-se devidamente, todos entenderam — pelo olhar furtivo que lhes fora lançado — que poderiam facultar-se de forma que preferissem.

Naruto encarava o Uchiha mais novo com extrema intensidade, dada sua raiva.

Sim, raiva. Raiva por tê-lo deixado no escuro por tanto tempo; por ter isolando-se de forma quase cruel após os dias fatídicos que ele — juntamente com seu Aniki — teve de suportar, mas principalmente; raiva pelo moreno ter distanciado de si justamente todas as pessoas que o amavam.

"_Pesar de sermos figuras ominosas, demônios como nós ainda tem sentimentos, afinal_", o loiro sorriu de canto com seu pensamento dramático.

Fora despertado com um pigarreio forte, porém receoso, vindo de Suigetsu. Quase havia se esquecido da existência do albino ali.

Todos estavam ajustados de formas diferentes. Itachi, Naruto e Suigetsu permaneceram em pé, um gesto claramente facultativo, pois o que não faltava no lugar eram lugares que forneciam conforto.

Sasuke mantinha-se assentado atrás de sua mesa enquanto Neji tinha sua postura rígida escorada na imensa estante de livros — uma das muitas sessões que mantinham-se levemente ocultas atrás daquela — e seu pé direito repousava calmamente na mesma, ficando assim com a perna flexionada.

Shikamaru era o único sentado — além de Sasuke —, suas expressões eram inteiramente tranquilas e preguiçosas.

— Creio que esteja mais do que óbvio, para todos, o motivo de estarmos aqui. - o Nara pronunciava sério, mas sua voz arrastada dava um tom mais descontraído, relaxando, de certa forma os tensos conselheiros reais.

Sasuke avistou todos aquiescessem de forma compreensiva. Seus olhos rubios cintilaram em malícia ao recordar de uma indagação inquietante e ao mesmo tempo grave.

— O fato da hydra que Sasuke-sama trouxe ou o ato do conselho estar quase renunciando o cargo por... '_Cansaço_'?

Todos riram baixo em escárnio. O medo dos velhos de serem estraçalhados era tão grande que chegava a níveis apocalipticos, como inventar sandices.

— A primeira opção, contudo não é só isso. - o albino arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça ao presenciar — ainda que quase irreal — tal voz carregada algo obscuro. Algo que ele jamais conseguiria dizer o que era, somente que a aura que emanava dele era aterradora, ainda que para um demônio.

— Como assim? - Naruto indagou confuso, afinal havia algo mais além da hydra?!

Shikamaru trocou um olhar cúmplice com seu rei — ainda que demasiadamente gélido por parte deste último.

— Não parece-lhes casual demais? - diante do olhar confuso de todos, continuou. — Termos em nossas masmorras a, até então, única hydra que se tinha registros e do nada, logo depois do nosso prisioneiro escapar, aparecer outra? Em tão pouco intervalo de tempo?

Um estalo pareceu derrubar a todos assim que o choque lhes atravessou. Certo, mera casualidade — Shikamaru e Sasuke tinham razão — não haveria de ser.

Após um minuto de silêncio, Neji — como sempre demonstrando seu lado racional — inquiriu:

— Ainda que remotamente... - Perquiria enquanto suas passadas, em baques silenciosos, aproximavam-se mais da mesa, assim como o loiro de olhos azuis e o moreno de madeixas compridas em um rabo de cavalo baixo. — E se for contingência? Se aquela coisa simplesmente estava na hora errada no lugar errado?

Ssuke sorriu de canto, apesar de inseguro, Neji tinha por onde ser um de seus melhores "homens".

— Concordo com o Hyuuga, o quê ambas as cobras tem haver com isso? Digo, me refiro ao que tem em comum? - Suigetsu tentava acompanhar, mas estava atônito já que esta parte não encachava-se, tampouco tinha-lhe qualquer nexo.

— Verdade. - o Uchiha mais velho fora obrigado a concordar.

— O que as duas tem em comum? - o Uzumaki perguntou mais a si mesmo do que à qualquer outra pessoa.

O Nara suspirou cansado. As vezes era fadigante ser um gênio.

— Elas tem o mesmo alvo. - sua voz fora escutada em um cício arrastado.

Neji e Itachi — após um breve silêncio — trocaram um olhar de entendimento e anuíram, delatando que havia entendido os pensamentos dos "amigos". Já Naruto e Suigetsu pareciam mais perdidos a cada pista.

— As duas hydras tinham como alvo o nosso rei, afinal a que está na sala de interrogatório tinha como objetivo atingir a Sasuke-sama, indiretamente, mas tinha.

Todos compreenderam já que a notícia de que o castelo Uchiha era agora lar de uma humana não lhes era mais novidade, apesar da menina não estar no mesmo à nem menos três horas e, como consequência, sabiam como e porque a garotinha tinha ido parar ali.

Eles eram demônios, afinal.

— E quanto ao nosso ex-presidiário... Não é necessário que diga por que este era mantido recluso.

O loiro e o albino fizeram uma careta pela ironia usada enquanto o restante aquiescia em depreendimento.

— Agora que sabemos que nossos opositores tem certo envolvimento, o quê devemos fazer? - Neji mais uma vez se colocava à frente.

— Foi para isso que lhes chamei. - a rouquidão presente nos decibéis emitidos pelas cordas vocais do Uchiha não deixava qualquer indício de ponderação. — Primeiramente; Itachi - chamou o irmão. — Quero que faça-o falar. Os métodos ficam por sua conta, entretanto não o mate.

E realmente não lhe interessava, como diziam os humanos; sendo de galinha ou de pata, o que lhe convinha era o ovo.

— Certo - O mais velho anuiu indo em direção à porta para executar imediatamente o que lhe fora dito, não antes da lançar à seu Otouto um olhar... _Orgulhoso?_

— Shikamaru, você...

— Fico com a parte burocrática, pois no fim das contas, ainda que não goste, deve explicações aos velhos.

Assentiu para que compreendesse que era exatamente isso.

— E eu? - Naruto indagou com um bico — horrível, na opinião do moreno — ao olhar para a porta por onde passava um preguiçoso demônio.

— Assim que Itachi descobrir algo você terá a tarefa de rastrear o que quer que seja que ele lhe indique. - Naruto apreendeu sério, pois apesar de descontraído, brincar em serviço não era de seu fetio.

As orbes oriundas fitaram seriamente o Hozuki. O mencionado, assim que percebera os olhares, dirigiu-se ao rei.

— Quero que agilize o trabalho de sua esposa. - a impaciência era mais que patente em suas palavras.

Aquiesceu retirando-se do local. Sabia que aquilo não era um pedido.

Ao ver-se sozinho, o moreno suspirou.

Ficar sem respostas não lhe agradava, mas maior do que sua insatisfação por ter sua soberania ferida era a inquietação em seu peito. Era possível sentir tanta necessidade de algo (alguém) que ao menos lhe fora indeferido? Suas mão tremiam de forma leve; seu demônio estava em um estado interiormente pior que o seu.

_Precisava dela._

Ao menos a odiável reunião havia sido encerrada.

Fora extraído de suas reflexão de forma abrupta quando a imperiosa e bem-composta porta de ingresso ao cômodo fora escancarada e um ser de feições — apesar de descontraídas — sérias e ao mesmo tempo relaxadas invadiu o lugar. Uma cabeça de cabelos platinados e rosto coberto por uma máscara negra fora unicamente vista do batente da porta.

— Yo! Cheguei para a reunião. - A voz arrastada e entediada fizera-se audível.

Revirou os olhos carmesim.

Nessas horas odiava seu antigo mestre.

Tsc!


End file.
